Last Words
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: If Bosco had been conscious right after being shot in More Monsters, what would he have said to Faith, knowing that he was probably going to die? This is yet another AU take on what could’ve happened!


_**Title**: Last Words_

_**Rating**: K+, for blood._

_**Genre**: Angst/Drama_

_**Summary**: If Bosco had been conscious right after being shot in More Monsters, what would he have said to Faith, knowing that he was probably going to die? This is yet another AU take on what could've happened!_

_**Note**: I realize that Bosco's jaw was probably shattered when the bullet got him in the face (which obviously would've prevented him from talking even if he had been conscious), but for the sake of this story, lets just say that the bullet grazed his cheek without severely damaging his face or neck. _

_The song belongs to Peter Gabriel, and is called "I Grieve"…a touching song you should listen to while you read this…it gets the emotions pumping…

* * *

_

**Last Words**

"Hey…guys…" Faith whispered, her voice rising when she realized what was going on.

Bosco glanced over his shoulder, and found himself looking straight into the eyes of a masked gunman, with several more filing past him. "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!" He screamed, his eyes wide with horror.

Davis slung himself behind the vending machine, whilst Cruz hit the floor as fast as she could. Neither of the two even hesitated as they heeded Bosco's command.

Faith froze, halfway into a rising position, and looked over at her partner. He looked over at her at the same time, and she felt the cold feeling of fear wrap around her when she saw the scared look in his eyes.

Bosco was never scared.

Before Faith could change gears, and hit the ground instead of standing up, the gunman opened fire into the waiting room.

Bosco realized instantly that his best friend was not going to get out of the way in time. He tried to yell her name, but his voice was lost over the spew of bullets that tore into the room, shattering the window in the process.

Completely disregarding his own safety, Bosco leapt across the room as fast as he could. He was inches away from Faith when the first bullet bit into his leg. He stumbled into her just as another hot piece of metal grazed his cheek.

Bosco's leg gave away, and he grabbed onto Faith's waist as the two began their decent to the ground.

_Aw, shit…_Bosco thought fleetingly as another two bullets found their way to his chest. _How'd they even get my chest...my back is to the jag-off…_He mused as he finally hit the ground.

Gunfire continued to resound throughout the waiting room, and Bosco clutched onto Faith protectively. _They got my brother, and they got my mother…they sure as hell ain't gettin' my best friend! _He screamed to himself determinedly as he attempted to ignore the spasms of pain that shot throughout his body.

Faith reached downwards and grabbed Bosco's hand, which was draped over her middle. Squeezing his larger hand with her smaller one, she tried to convince herself that she was holding his hand for his comfort and not her own.

Finally, the gunfire ceased, and an eerie silence filled the small room. It was quickly filled however, by the sound of the gunman attempting to reload his semi-automatic rifle.

Davis immediately sprung into action, knowing that he was the only one with a decent vantage point. Whipping around the vending machine, he opened fire on the shooter.

Several shots were fired between the two, but with the help of Cruz, Davis was finally able to bring the man down.

Cruz immediately started to yell into her radio, and Faith quickly called out, her voice shaking, "I think three or four of them filed past!"

Bosco tried to stifle the agonized groan that was threatening to come forth as he whispered into Faith's ear, "You…okay?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah…I'm alright…" Faith stumbled over her words; her brain was kicking into overdrive as she tried to process what had just happened.

"Good…" Bosco murmured as he tried to stay conscious.

Pops of gunfire and faint screams could be heard from outside the room.

"We need to get out there!" Cruz said immediately.

Faith waited for Bosco to rise so that she could get up as well, and was surprised when her partner made no attempt to move away from her. "Bos?" She questioned, and for the first time she realized how un-Boscolike he was being.

The Bosco that Faith knew would already be up on his feet, screaming and swearing at the jag-offs who decided to go and shoot up a hospital.

Something was wrong.

Something was _very _wrong.

_**it was only one hour ago  
it was all so different then  
there's nothing yet has really sunk in  
looks like it always did  
this flesh and bone  
it's just the way that you would tied in  
now there's no-one home**_

"Bos?" Faith spoke again, her voice anxious. She suddenly noticed that her back felt wet. _Jesus…_she thought worriedly, _he wasn't hit…was he? _

Bosco moaned in agony when Faith shifted, and he nearly passed out when she got up and rolled him over.

"Oh god, oh god _no_! Bosco!" Faith cried when she finally got a good look at her partner. It was obvious that he'd been hit several times; his shirt was completely soaked in his blood, as was one leg and one side of his face.

"Bos…" Faith choked out, nearly hysterical at the grave state he was in. His face was hardly recognizable, thanks to the large, bloody gash in his cheek.

Bosco simply looked up at her through half lidded eyes. He blinked slowly as she swam in and out of focus, and he realized quite suddenly upon the look on her face that it was bad…it was_ really_ bad.

Davis and Cruz looked on helplessly as Faith hovered over her partner.

"How many?" Davis managed to ask.

"A lot." Cruz replied, her face grim.

"Faith…" Davis started, cringing when he noticed the large, wet stain on Faith's back. It was Bosco's blood…the two had been so close when they fell that it had dripped onto Faith's jacket.

"He needs a doctor!" Faith interrupted, her voice cracking with hysteria.

"Faith, do you realize what's going on out there?" Davis asked, his tone slightly harsher than intended.

"He's right, Yokas. We need to take care of those guys before we can help Bosco." Cruz added, her voice devoid of emotion, "Let's get him in the back, and the Davis and I will get him help."

Faith was shaking uncontrollably, but she nodded and grabbed Bosco beneath the arm.

"Faith…" Bosco whispered as Cruz grabbed his other arm.

The two began to drag Bosco away from the chaos, causing him to scream out weakly in agony as his injuries were aggravated.

Davis winced at the cries of pain that came from his friend. He had never seen Bosco cry out in such agony before. "Will…will you be alright here? Faith?" He finally asked.

"Yes! Just go! Go, go, go! Get him help!" Faith practically screamed, all sense of dignity and composure had left her.

Her fellow cops swung the door shut behind them as she scrambled down to Bosco's ankles. Grabbing the backup gun that was holstered to his leg, Faith clutched the cold steel in her bloodied hands before sliding back to her partners shoulders.

"Oh god, Bosco." She cried, her voice continuing to shake uncontrollably as she stared down at him. She gently rested his head on her lap as she looked over his broken body.

**_I grieve for you  
you leave me  
'so hard to move on  
still loving what's gone  
they say life carries on  
carries on and on and on and on_**

Bosco could feel the life slowly draining from his body, and he knew at that point that the chances of him living through this were next to none.

He was going to die.

"F-faith…" Bosco mumbled, he'd be damned if he wasn't going to at least talk to her before he died.

Faith pushed her hair away from her face and wiped at her tears, neither noticing nor caring that she was smearing blood all over her face. "Don't talk, Bosco...save your energy!" She said desperately as she unbuttoned his jacket.

She only had two hands, and there were four bullet holes, three of which that looked more serious. _Oh my god, which ones do I apply pressure to? _She asked herself.

"F-faith…tell…ma…m' sor...ry…" Bosco struggled to speak, his back arching in pain when Faith suddenly stuffed her jacket into one of the wounds in his chest.

"You are not going to die, Bosco. You aren't!" Faith said firmly as her jacket soaked up his blood, which he was losing rapidly.

"I…didn't…m-mean…to bre-break…my…pr-promise t-to…her…" Bosco plodded on stubbornly. Violent shivers wracked his body, he felt like he was freezing to death.

More shooting broke out in the distance, and Faith let out a small gasp as she covered Bosco protectively…the same way he had protected her not long before.

Bosco groaned in pain as the world continued to tilt out of focus. He was losing his battle to stay conscious…and he was losing fast.

"Fa…Faith…" He croaked, feeling the coppery taste of blood in the back of his throat, "I'm…g-gunna…miss…you…"

**_The news that truly shocks is the empty empty page  
while the final rattle rocks its empty empty cage  
and I can't handle this_**

"Stop talking like that, Bos!" Faith lectured as she continued to apply pressure to the wound closer to his heart, "You're stubborn…you'll be just fine! Please, just hold on…"

"Get…get…Mann…g-get him…F-faith…get…that j-jag off…"

Tears spilt freely from Faith's eyes, dripping onto her partner's bloody face. "Bos…why'd you do it…h'uh? Why Bosco…_why_?!" She finally asked.

Bosco attempted a half smile, but his face was in too much pain to do so. "I…tol-told…you…I'll…a-always…be t-there…for y-you." He answered as blood leaked out from his mouth.

"You aren't going to die because I was too slow to get out of the way! You _can't_!" Faith sobbed, his answer causing her to completely break down.

"I…I'd…do…it…a m-million…times…o-over…for….y-you…" Bosco choked out.

"Don't you die on me, Bos. Please fight…I can't live without you…" Faith continued to sob. "I can't lose you…"

Silent tears fell from Bosco's face at the obvious emotional pain his partner was suffering. _God…the pain…I can hardly breathe…_

"Please Bosco…" Faith pleaded, "Don't do this to me…"

"S…sorry…l-love…you…" Bosco managed to whisper before the darkness overtook him.

"_NO! BOSCO, NO_!" Faith all but screamed as she watched her best friend's body go limp.

_**grieve for you  
you leave me  
let it out and move on  
missing what's gone  
they say life carries on  
they say life carries on and on and on**_

Her hands shook as she felt for a pulse, and she almost laughed with relief when she found one. Faith bent over, and found her relief short lived when she realized Bosco wasn't breathing.

Panic overtook Faith's senses as the thought of actually losing Bosco became more real than ever before.

"Breathe Bos…oh god…breathe!" She cried desperately as she began alternate between pumping his chest and breathing for him.

She continued this for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Every time she pumped his chest she spoke to him desperately, hoping that her voice would invoke some sort of response.

Finally, Cruz burst into the room.

Faith, who had grabbed the gun just in case, cast it aside and screeched, "He's not breathing!"

Cruz stared at her numbly for a second before leaving the room swiftly.

The next ten minutes blurred together for Faith. Her partner was loaded onto a gurney, where doctors and nurses quickly surrounded him. He was prepped for immediate surgery after they recovered his pulse, which had been lost shortly after he had stopped breathing.

Faith soon found herself looking in on the room where she had held Bosco in her arms.

The scent of gunpowder still mingled in the air, mixed with the smell of blood.

Bosco's blood.

**_life carries on  
in the people I meet  
in everyone that's out on the street  
in all the dogs and cats  
in the flies and rats  
in the rot and the rust  
in the ashes and the dust  
life carries on and on and on and on  
life carries on and on and on_**

Shivering, Faith folder her arms together and allowed more tears to fall down her face, oblivious to the chaotic events that took place all around her. _God, he's not even thirty-five years old- he's too young to die!_

She looked into the room and sobbed quietly to herself as she studied the dark pools of the blood that her partner had left behind.

He had been dying, right here.

_He might not make it. _She forced herself to remember, _he might've died for me, oh god…what am I going to do if he dies? _

Faith slid to the floor, and cradled Bosco's gun in her hands. _Even Bos knew how bad it was…_

"Faith…"

Sully's soft voice spoke from behind her.

"Faith…" He repeated, "His mom's doctor is here…"

"Oh god…Rose…" Faith whispered as she stumbled to her feet.

Sully gripped her shoulder tightly and mumbled, "He's stubborn Faith…he's stubborn…"

_**it's just the car that we ride in  
a home we reside in  
the face that we hide in  
the way we are tied in  
and life carries on and on and on and on  
life carries on and on and on**_

Faith nodded numbly as she walked over to Rose's doctor. Her thoughts flashed back to what Bosco had said to her;

"_Get…get…Mann…g-get him…F-faith…get…that j-jag off…"_

Faith realized at that moment what she needed to do.

She was going to talk to Rose's doctor, and hopefully find out that the older woman would be okay.

Then she would tell Rose what had happened…and then…and then she was going to track down that son of a bitch that probably killed her partner…and she was going to fill him with lead.

_You might die on that operating table, Bos…or you might live…but either way…I'm going to honor your last words to me. _

"That I promise…" Faith whispered to herself.

**_did I dream this belief?  
Or did I believe this dream?  
Now I can find relief  
I grieve_**

**The End

* * *

**

_Well, you all know what Faith does after that!_

_Hmmmm...What did you think? Didn't turn out the way I wanted it to…_


End file.
